


Blazin' Hot and Raisin' Tots

by fog_mind



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mako has kids, Makoto is a fireman, NewNeighbour!Rin, SingleDad!Mako, they're cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fog_mind/pseuds/fog_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Makoto's kids need to learn how to say sorry and not to break windows, but if the neighbour is attractive, then he might let it slide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blazin' Hot and Raisin' Tots

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for any typos, I'm lazy B^)

Honestly, being a single parent had it's ups and downs, like most things in life, of course. But most things in life didn't mean you had to apologise to an attractive neighbour, while carrying a two year old baby girl in a baby grow who seems to enjoy pulling at you hair, at five in the evening because your twin boys broke said neighbour's window while playing with ball outside in the front garden. 

And that's actually where we begin our story of Makoto Tachibana and his three children. A story of how children can be right pains sometimes and maybe need to learn to apologise maybe a little more, and maybe realise that maybe their daddy wants to fall in love with the next door neighbour, because that would be really great for daddy, so kids, just let this one happen, okay? But, you know how kids are.

Anyway, back to the story at hand.

\---

It was a hot summers evening when Makoto heard glass shatter from outside and an array of different voices shouting.

It was a hot July evening when he heard his two boys, Himoru and Ryu, call for him to come outside. Makoto frowned for a moment but quickly hurried to the door, only stopping when he heard a little cry. He slowly turned in his heel to see his little girl, Ana, frowning at him, big green eyes slowly filling with tears, making grabby hands towards him. She didn't like being parted from her daddy for very long, you see, so Makoto had no choice but to bring her with him.

Makoto shook his head as he walked towards her, smiling down at her and lifting her from her banana covered high chair, kissing her soft blonde hair as he held her on his hip. The man then made his way back to the door, going out into the front garden, only to see one of his children crying and the other shouting at someone, shouting some nonsense about 'meanie pants' and something about a ball.

The head of the Tachibana family rushed over, kneeling down next to Ryu, who was sobbing into his balled up fists. The crying boy flung himself against Makoto's chest, whining something about how they didn't mean to and that he was sorry, through little hiccups and sobs that shook his shoulders and rattled his chest.

Makoto hugged the little boy with one arm and stroked his hair gently, telling him that it was okay and asking what they had actually done to cause the boy to cry. He only got a point and another sob against his chest. Makoto's large palm just kept rubbing the boy's back as he called for Himoru. The other little boy still hadn't stopped shouting, something about giving a ball back and someone being a 'meanie pants', thus confusing Makoto more about the situation at hand.

"Himoru, come here," Makoto called, but only frowned when the little boy didn't move, "now, please." He added, voice growing sterner as he spoke. 

"But, daddy! That meanie won't give our ball back! It's our! Daddy, will you get the ball back?" Himoru shouted, rushing over to Makoto and bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly, eyes wide, fists clenched at his sides.

"Okay, okay, I'm confused. What exactly happened? Why is Ryu crying? And who won't give you the ball back?" Makoto asked, wincing slightly as Ana pulled on his hair slightly, giggling to herself then clapping, which made Ryu give a wobbly smile, tear tracks still visible on his face.

"Well! Me and Ryu were playing, like you said to do! So we were doing and then we maybe broke a window bu--"

"You broke a window? Who's window?"

"T- The new m- man next door.." Ryu answered, his voice quiet and shaky as he rubbed glistening tears off his face.

"Yeah! And now he won't give us the ball back! We said sorry like a bazillion times but he still won't give it us!" 

"Himoru, by saying sorry, did you just shout at his house, or did you properly go over and apologise like I've told you to do if you ever break something that isn't yours?" Makoto asked calmly, glancing over at the house next door and frowning at the shattered window on the side of the house. It wasn't a large window, but it was still a big shatter for such little children to make.

"The first one.. Maybe.."

"Himoru.." 

Makoto sighed, running his free hand through his hair, tugging Ana's small fingers off the strands of his hair she had been pulling at and kissing her pudgy palm, causing her to giggle and wiggle about in his grip.

"Well it's his fault for making Ryu cry!" Himoru retorted, wrapping an arm around his sniffling brother, pressing his cheek against the others auburn hair.

Makoto sighed and slowly got to his feet, ruffling their hair in turn. A soft breeze blew through his hair, causing a few cherry blossom petals to fall off and blow through the garden. The garden itself was littered with toys and two little jackets that hung from the cherry blossom trees' lowest branch. Two cups and a plate covered in crumbs lay just underneath, all from the snacks Makoto brought them an hour or so ago.

"Alright, alright, let's go over and say we're sorry--"

A chorus of "No!" And "But, daddy!" Shortly followed.

"No. We're going, come on. You need to learn to say you're both sorry for something that you did. I know you didn't mean it, but it's only polite to say sorry." Makoto told them, kneeling down and kissing them both on the forehead. 

"And I'll maybe think about asking for your ball back, yeah?" 

A nod came from Ryu and after a while, a nod also came from Himoru, however small the nod may be.

"Okay, let's go then." Makoto stood again, brushing his the knees of his jeans off and swapping the hip that Ana was currently pressed against. He held out his hand for Ryu to hold, but smiled and instead used it to hold Ana steady, as she was wiggling about again, when he saw Himoru nodding and holding Ryu's hand, tugging him along.

The family of four made their way out of the light blue picket fence and along the hot sidewalk, turning down the path of the new neighbour. Makoto didn't hear footsteps behind him when he entered the garden.

The two boys had stopped walking, shuffling their feet at the entrance of the garden. 

Makoto looked over his shoulder and reached out to ruffle their hair again, chuckling as it stuck up at odd angles. The boys visibly relaxed and both gave small smiles while reaching out for their father's shirt. The little hands gripped the light green t-shirt and little shoes pattered against the hot sidewalk as they made their way closer to the white, wooden door that the boys feared slightly, although they would never admit that.

 

"Now, I'll do the talking, but I expect you to both to apologise, and you have to bow. Don't give me that look, Himoru, your face will stay like that if you keep frowning."

Makoto laughed and reached out, stroking a hand through the boy's auburn hair. He knelt down again and pressed his forehead against each of their smaller foreheads each in turn, kissing their hair gently after. He wanted his children to grow up with a sense of right and wrong, Ryu got it, Himoru would need a bit of work, but something like that wouldn't stop Makoto. 

He gave them a warm smile before standing up and knocking on the wooden door, the sound echoing in the house. After a few moments, Himoru went to knock again but Makoto stopped him as the door swung open, revealing a man dressed in a black tank top with some band logo Makoto didn't now on it and grey sweatpants and a silver necklace hanging around his neck. The man's bright red eyes and magenta hair stood out and Makoto's eyes were seemingly drawn to it. 

He was significantly smaller than Makoto, but still above average size for a man. His skin was paler than Makoto's but his muscled arms contrasted to his black shirt very nicely, well, at least Makoto though so at least. Let's just say the black tank top he was wearing gave a lot away and left little to the imagination.

Then, Makoto noticed the harsh scowl set on his sharp features, brow furrowed, eyes narrowed and clearly angry. It didn't suit him all that well, he'd certainly look better if maybe he gave smiling a go. 

"Look! If you two keep shouting at my house, I swear to go-- oh.. Erm.. Sorry," the man's gaze flickered down to the two twins before looking back up at Makoto, "Are you their dad?" 

Makoto only smiled in response and watched as the mans cheeks flushed slightly pink. Maybe with embarrassment, maybe with anger, maybe with a little bit of both. The man seemed to shuffle his feet slightly, similar to what the boys were doing when they first entered the unfamiliar garden. All that came to Makoto's mind was the word 'cute'.

"Yes, hello, I'm Makoto Tachibana. I'm really sorry about your window, they didn't mean to break it but I'll pay for any damages that they've caused." Makoto started, shifting Ana again as his hip started to ache. Boy, she was getting bigger.

"Oh.. Hi.. I'm Rin, Rin Matsuoka," he got in before being cut off by Makoto again, "oh.. Nah, not to worry, that won't be necessary, it's only a window, right?" Rin let out a soft chuckle as he scratched the back of his head, scuffing his sock covered foot against the wooden porch they were standing on.

"Now, boys, I'm sure you have something to say to Mr. Matsuoka." 

Makoto now addressed the two children clinging to his jeans, faces hid behind his thighs. He ushered them forward with his free hand and again, pulled the little girl's hand out of his hair because, heck, she had a strong grip for someone so little.

Himoru had taken a bigger step forward, in front of Ryu in an almost defensive stance. He didn't move for a few moments, only stared up at Rin with a frown on his face, which Rin easily matched with a frown of his own. The little boy then sighed and stood back next to his brother, holding his hand and bowing slightly. 

Ryu seemed to glance at his brother before squeezing his hand and copying the action, bowing slightly lower than Himoru. It was an easy way not to have to meet Mr. Matsuoka's eyes because they were really, really scary. They looked like fire, to the younger boy, and fire was the worst. 

"Sorry about your window, meanie pants." Himoru apologised loudly, standing up from his bow and sticking his tongue out at the red haired man before him, squeezing Ryu's hand gently.

"Himoru!"

"Well he is a meanie pants! He made Ryu cry!" The smaller boy retorted, spinning round to wave his arms about at his daddy. Himoru had always been the louder child, and certain more confident when it came to talking and being around new people. Ryu was always more reserved, making small, clever comments rather than shouting like his brother did.

Makoto sighed, broad shoulders heaving as he glancing back up at the man in the doorway. An apologetic smile came to his lips as he let out a quiet laugh. The head of the Tachibana family shifted the little girl in his arms again, she was becoming increasingly restless with the whole situation and Makoto wasn't sure he could hold her still for much longer.

"I'm really sorry about him, he's --"

"The best person in the entire universe!" 

Makoto looked down at his son again and grinned, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

"I was gonna say a massive trouble maker." Makoto joked, laughing when his son stuck his tongue out, grinning up at him and pushing his leg gently. Makoto even heard Ryu laugh at their playing. Ana giggled anyway, she didn't understand why everyone lose was laughing, she just liked seeing her daddy and brothers happy.

Makoto brought his eyes back up to the man in the door, smiling apologetically again towards him. 

"I meant it about your window, they didn't mean to break it, they're good kids, really," he saw Himoru grin before adding, "well y'know Ryu is, at least." He smiled and started laughing at the outbreaks of the eldest child. 

"Not fair, daddy! I'm a good boy too! Y'know I am!" His small hands came up to tug on Makoto's shirt, a puppy pout forming on his face.

"I guess, but you'd definitely be a good boy in daddy's books if you apologised to Mr. Matsuoka like Ryu did." Makoto told him softly, stroking a hand through Ryu's hair gently, feeling the little boy relax into his touch.

Himoru sighed loudly, and dramatically, before spinning to face Rin and looking up at him. "I'm only doing this for daddy." He muttered before bowing, copying his brothers actions and letting a "sorry for breaking your window," slip past his lips.

 

It was quiet, but it was an improvement, thought Makoto.

 

Makoto smiled down at his son and copied the action he had done to the other boy, running a tan hand through Himoru's messy hair. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Himoru grinned and shook his head, retaking Ryu's hand in his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"Erm, it's fine, you really don't have to pay for it. It's only one window, right? No harm done to my pocket and all.." 

Makoto looked up at the man in the doorway, who was rubbing the back of his neck, cheeks slightly pink. They matched his hair, Makoto thought that was adorable. But he stayed calm and collected, of course. 

"Well.. How about you come over for dinner? We were just about to eat and you're unpacking and all and you probably haven't gotten all your things sorted, so how about it?" Makoto didn't really want to leave yet, he wanted to get to know Rin, even if he did meet him by his kids breaking his window, but hey, at least it would make an interesting tale to tell people about.

"Daddy! I thought Uncle Haru was coming for dinner! So he can't come over, oh no! What a shame!" 

Makoto really needed to stop letting them hang around Haru and his sarcastic attitude, it was rubbing off on little Himoru. 

"Silly sunshine, Uncle Haru is coming over tomorrow night, Mr. Matsuoka can come over if he wants to." Makoto told him, looking up from Himoru to look at Rin. 

"When's Uncle Rei coming over? I wanna show him my butterfly drawings.." Ryu asked quietly, looking up at his daddy and tugging his shirt gently, emerald eyes wide.

 

"Uncle Rei and Uncle Nagisa are coming next week, remember? You can definitely show them next week, I'm sure they'll love to see it, sweetheart." At the mention of Nagisa, Ana started giggling and clapping loudly, making sort of squealing noises. Ana sure did love her Uncle Nagisa.

 

"Erm.. Dinner would be great, actually, I mean if that's still okay and all, I don't wanna impose or anything." Rin finally answered as he brought his magenta eyes back up to meet Makoto's forest green ones. 

 

"Okay, great! Well dinner is actually ready now so.. Shall we go?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Yes! What are you eating?"

"Sure, let me grab some shoes."

And a set of giggles and gurgles come the four different replies he got from the four people.

 

\---

 

And that's how Makoto ended up helping Rin get pasta sauce out of his shirt because two little trouble makers thought it would be funny to throw their spaghetti across the table, meaning himself and Rin got caught in the tomato filled crossfire. And that is also how he got to see Rin shirtless for the first time in their very short time of knowing each other. Let's just say Ryu was the only one to get pudding that night.

 

Makoto had already sent the kids off to bed, letting Ryu take responsibility of getting himself and Himoru ready while he took care of Ana, minus his shirt. He kissed all of his children goodnight before heading downstairs to where Rin sat in his kitchen. Shirtless. Rin was sat in his kitchen without a shirt. Gosh, it was a lovely sight. Okay so maybe Makoto needed to get out more.

"So, I don't think I can apologise enough for today. First, my kids break you window, insult you and second, they get spaghetti sauce all over your shirt. They're good kids, I swear. I guess Himoru is just a little protective over his brother and sister, as you may be able to tell. Sorry.. I'm rambling again." Makoto laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck, cheeks red.

"It's fine, I've enjoyed myself, even if your kids do hate me." Rin added with a grin, looking over at the other man. He then stopped for a moment then looked out of the window. 

"Do they have a mom..? Or is she..?" 

"She died and I guess.. Well, they technically aren't mine. I'm a firefighter, you see, and three years ago, I went out to a house fire and they were all inside, Ana was so small.. I thought for sure she'd..." He had to stop himself talking in fear of hearing his voice break. 

"Their mom had already passed, smoke inhalation, but those three.. Toughest kids I've ever met," he laughed softly and ran a hand through his hair, "I got them out and took them home with me. I couldn't just let them go to a care home, they would have been spilt up and that wouldn't have been any good for them." 

Makoto fell silent and Rin didn't speak for a few moments. When he did, he was suddenly a lot closer than before, looking up at Makoto with wide red eyes.

"You're an amazing dad, Makoto, you've done such an amazing job rising those kid. They're really great kids, you should be proud." All the time Rin was speaking, he was moving slightly closer, bring his arms up to rest around Makoto's neck while Makoto's large hands came to rest on Rin's slim hips. 

"Shame they don't like me." 

"But I like you." 

"I like you, too, Makoto." 

 

The kiss was brief, only for the fact that Himoru came running in, pushing at Rin's legs shouting about not wanting his daddy to become riddled with cooties. 

Both men blushed, looked at each other and started to laugh.

 

\---

Honestly, being a single parent had it's ups and downs, like most things in life, of course. But most things in life didn't mean you had to apologise to an attractive neighbour, while carrying a two year old baby girl in a baby grow who seems to enjoy pulling at you hair, at five in the evening because your twin boys broke said neighbour's window while playing with ball outside in the front garden. 

But y'know, sometimes meeting your hot neighbour wasn't always as terrifying as you first think, as long as you don't have kids.

**Author's Note:**

> So---
> 
> You want more of this? Leave a comment and I'll get to it(:


End file.
